El equipo siete es como nosotros
by Euyin
Summary: Ellos son como todos en la faz de la tierra. Hay un par de cosas que nadie sabe de los intregantes del equipo siete. ¿Naruto es virgen? ¿Sasuke se masturba? ¿Sakura tiene ciclo mentrual? ¿Kakashi ha sido rechazado? ¿El SasuSaku existe?. SasuSaku. One-Sht


Pareja:

SasuSaku*

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son y serán de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias:

Semi-AU. OoC. Palabrotas :B Lime, One-shot.

**_El equipo siete como nosotros_**

_Ellos son como todos en la faz de la tierra. Hay un par de cosas que nadie sabe de los aldeanos de Konoha e integrantes de el equipo siete. _

_Comencemos por Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, al igual que algunos, su primera vez no salió perfecta. _

— ¡Ah! Naruto, más… más rápido… Ay... Uh~— gemía una chica rubia llamada Kira. Naruto era inexperto, pero a la chica parecía gustarle y lo gozaba.

Tenía diecinueve se encontraba en la aldea de la arena. Se le habían pasado los tragos y había terminado ahí.

Tenía los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica, que se retorcía de placer. Ambos tenían una delgada capa de sudor en los cuerpos.

Y por cierto, Naruto no se había percatado de que había puesto mal el preservativo y que… los calcetines grises que llevaba puestos, no lo hacían ver muy sensual.

_Después de todo, en la primera vez algo siempre sale mal ¿no? _

_Y como a todas las mujeres, Haruno Sakura, también tiene ciclo menstrual. _

— Sakura ¿Por qué no irás hoy al entrenamiento? — preguntó Ino mientras caminaban por Konoha.

— Ino… es que, estoy en mi mes. — balbuceó avergonzada.

— Tienes razón, cuando yo estoy así no voy a mis entrenamientos. ¿Te imaginas mancharme frente a los chicos? ¡Que vergüenza! Pero ciertamente es muy necesario ir y eso hace que…

Sakura se detuvo en seco. Ino le pregunto que qué le sucedía. Sakura la miró.

— Ino, creo que me eh… manchado. — respondió totalmente sonrojada. Ino, la revisó y en efecto, tenía una mancha en sus pantalones. Ino caminaba detrás de Sakura, lo más cerca al cuerpo de la chica. . Aunque por supuesto, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

— Apresurémonos a mi casa, Sakura. Te prestare ropa.

_Todas las mujeres han tenido una vergonzosa escena similar y a veces no hay quien nos cubra ¿cierto? _

_Sasuke Uchiha se masturba…_

Sasuke estaba recostado en su cama mirando televisión. Finalmente tenía una estancia estable en Konoha, después de pasar muchos años fuera de ella intentando vengarse y un par de años más, vigilado por los ANBU.

Comenzó a cambiar los canales con el control remoto. No había nada entretenido y derepente encontró un canal. Decidió dejarle en ese canal, aunque no sabía lo que era. Entonces, comenzaron a salir chicas desnudas… ¡Era pornografía! No era nada… si, todo se comenzó a volver muy explicito.

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar…Pero bueno… nadie estaba mirando.

Se bajó el cierre de los pantalones y sacó su miembro para comenzar a estimularse a él mismo. Su mano subía y bajaba en su entrepierna.

_¡Vamos, chicas! Todos los hombres lo hacen, y por supuesto, Sasuke Uchiha no es la excepción. _

_Hatake Kakashi, también a él lo han rechazado. . _

— Oh, si, si,si. Yo estuve ahí, nena y déjame decirte que no fue fácil. Yo estaba ahí, unos rufianes me amenazaban, pero yo era más rápido y fuerte. Él puso un kunai en mis… — tosió— pero esa es otra historia.

— Señor, yo sólo le pregunté la hora.

_Y nos dan el avión… _

_Sakura, como alguna de ustedes, tienen sueños eróticos con Sasuke. _

Sakura estaba recostada en la cama completamente desnuda. Serpientes mantenían sus manos en la cabecera de la cama. Había tres clones de Sasuke estimulando su cuerpo y eso la mantenía excitada.

— Sa-ku-ra… ¿Quieres que te lleve al paraíso?— preguntó burlón y sonriendo de lado.

Sasuke comenzó a lamer uno de sus pechos, mientras uno de sus clones estimulaba su parte intima, otro la acariciaba y otro… ¡Oh, por Dios! Sasuke se posiciono sobre su cuerpo, le abrió las piernas y entonces comenzó a…

— ¡Sakura!— Sakura despertó de su sueño Y miró a Sasuke desnudo a su lado. No, no era un sueño. Sólo estaba recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

_¿Envidia? _

_Después de todo, no siempre son como nosotros… desgraciadamente. _

Laralaralaralarararara(8) :B

Este fic es sólo por que necesito un beta para mi fic "Sixteen and pregnant" y "Feminist love game" ¡Necesito un beta! Si quieres ser mi beta para ayudarme con la ortografía y signos de puntuación, avísame por MP y di: "Puedo ser tu beta para tu fic Sixteen and pregnant" O bien "Puedo ser tu beta para tu fic "Feminist love game"

Necesito beta~ xDD

¿Este diarrea one-shot merece review?

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
